Talk:Earth-120703
Viral Marketing Should the characters mentioned in the viral marketing for the second movie in this universe be added? Don't know how to make a headline sorry. Tivis014 (talk) 07:05, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :Probably not? It's just viral marketing and they have no appearances. :LoveWaffle (talk) 07:26, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok just to be clear though I was talking about the Daily Bugle Tumbler. I only ask because it's talked about both the Vulture and Otto which will have some kind of on screen tie-in. I figured the Enforcers, Shocker, ect could be retconed at anytime in the future so wasn't sure. Tivis014 (talk) 07:53, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'd say we add them. Although they haven't appear they still exist in-universe. Although the pages would be created only for characters explicitly stated to exist, like the Enforcers, and not those merely referenced, like the Shocker. :::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 07:56, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::Do they exist in-universe? Because they are only mentioned in viral marketing. :::::LoveWaffle (talk) 08:07, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::They do, and are intended to do. The Daily Bugle Tumblr site is supposed to reflect in-universe information, more or less like every viral marketing site. :::::::-The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 15:35, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::If someone wanted they could use the same template that Mass Effect wiki did for their in game daily news. Here is the link to see it http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Cerberus_Daily_News That way it could be related, but still separate in case they change it later on? like any tie-in game, comic, or novel. Tivis014 (talk) 16:23, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Video Game Universe The more we hear about the second film, the more we find out that the video game is noncanon. First with Rhino, who was a cross-species in-game and is a guy in a metal suit in the movie. And now with Smythe, who died in the game and is alive in the film. I think we should separate the first game, and possibly the second game(we'll see how that plays out) in the same way that the MTV series is separated from the Raimi trilogy. TheRazorSlash (talk) 22:57, February 3, 2014 (UTC) :I second this notion. The Felicia Hardy is completely different as well, Electro's origin is completely different, and there is no mention whatsoever of their Gwen Stacy dying. Can we safely put this into a Temporary Reality Number for all game characters? GZilla311 (talk) 20:43, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ::No. The wiki's policy on this is that video games (as well as novelizations and any other tie-in materials) are semi-canon. Which is to say that they're canon until explicitly contradicted by other materials. Different Rhinos. Different Smythes. LoveWaffle (talk) 20:57, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :::But, currently there is an ongoing discussion about differentiating the video games canon from the movies canon. ::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 21:02, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well, Rhino is the most prominent difference (being the same name of an individual according to history, but completely different origins of the "Rhino" persona and ways of getting there), and Smythe being alive, with no reference whatsoever to the havoc wreaked on NYC (which while justified by a lack of showing in a movie, but still is relatively important and is referenced in the game). The attack on New York by the Spider-Slayers is drawn up by thugs in the second game, with no reference in the film, and there is no showing of Gwen Stacy in the second game (outside of mentions off screen), whereas she had a rather important role in the film. It seems pretty evident that it is a separate continuity, and has its own timeline that just so happens to follow the first film and very, very loosely some elements of the second, but not nearly close enough to be considered the same universe. :::::GZilla311 (talk) 21:06, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::AD - And as the discussion is ongoing, the policy is still in effect. A couple of recent bad apples shouldn't warrant such a complicated overhaul or separate one kind of tie-in materials from the rest anyway. GZ - Again, different Rhinos and different Smythes. One Rhino is a cross-species mutate, the other a Russian mobster. One Smythe is named "Alistair", the other is named "Alistaire." Completely different characters. Movies and video games are not the same thing, so it doesn't matter that Gwen Stacy doesn't appear in the video game. It's not evident that they exist in separate continuities, but that they only tell different stories. LoveWaffle (talk) 21:17, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I know, it was just a piece of information. :::::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 21:45, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::But has many other games based on movies of Earth-199999, Earth-10005, Earth-96283, Earth-121698, Earth-121347, Earth-701306, etc. Which also contradicts the movies, must to be used the same criterion of this reality.Bobby stronda (talk) 07:01, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Wel, yeah. But unlike those games, with the ASM series, there has been a confirmation that the games are meant to take place in an alternate continuity. ::::::::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 08:39, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Defunct? Am I missing something? Did this series get cancelled or something? Why is it considered defunct? Zakor1138 (talk) 19:23, December 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Given that Marvel seems to getting Spider-Man back, it's more likely we won't see any more out of these films, but rather something to tie into the MCU later down the line. TheRazorSlash (talk) 19:26, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :::Has it been confirmed? Zakor1138 (talk) 19:28, December 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::Don't know if it's confirmed, but it definitely seems likely as of right now. TheRazorSlash (talk) 19:30, December 24, 2014 (UTC)